Der Teufel steckt im Detail
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] Achtung HUMOR ist gefragt: Severus gewinnt eine Preis, was Albus und Minerva ziemlich lustig finden Severus wiederum nicht. Und was ist mit der Prophezeiung von Trelawney?


**Der Teufel steckt im Detail  
oder: Wenn einer eine Reise tut…  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Die Idee für diese Story bekam ich, als ich das neue Thema von Callistas Wettbewerb im ST-Forum gelesen habe. Der folgende Text ist als eine Art Parodie (oder humorvolle Story) gedacht und sollte mit **Humor** gelesen werden. Severus und einige andere Charaktere sind reichlich OOC, was aber durchaus beabsichtigt ist…  
__Wie immer bedanke ich mich bei meiner herzallerliebsten Beta CallistaEvans!!! Danke, meine Liebe!!!  
__Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

_Ich möchte diese Story allem widmen, die im Moment dringend eine Portion Humor vertragen können - insbesondere einer ganz lieben Person aus dem ST (ich glaube, Du weißt schon, dass Du gemeint bist, oder? Gib mir ein 'e'...)_

-o-

Ein schwarzhaariger Zauberer lief strahlend und mit wehendem Umhang durch Hogwarts Flure. Die Porträts, an denen er vorbeihuschte, begannen unverzüglich zu tuscheln. Niemals zuvor hatte man diesen Mann so gut gelaunt gesehen. Die grauhaarige Dame aus dem Bild mit dem schweren goldenen Rahmen huschte schnell durch die benachbarten Porträts und folgte dem Mann ohne von diesem bemerkt zu werden.

Der Schwarzhaarige murmelte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort zu und wartete ungeduldig, bis sich die Treppe ausgefahren hatte. Die Grauhaarige folgte ihm immer noch, bis sie im Porträt von Phineas Nigellus auftauchte, der sich sogleich lauthals über die Ruhestörung beschwerte. Durch den Protest von Nigellus aufmerksam gemacht, erwachten nach und nach alle ehemaligen Schulleiter in den Bildern, lauschten und beobachteten interessiert, was nun im Büro vor sich ging.

„Albus!" Die Tür flog auf und knallte gegen die Wand. Ein gemeinschaftliches „Oh" der Bewohner, der an dieser Wand hängenden Bilder, erklang. Albus sah von seinem Papierstapel auf.

„Es ist angekommen!" Severus Snape hielt seinem Vorgesetzten ein Stück Pergament vor die Nase. „Es hat geklappt! Hättest du das geglaubt?"

Albus warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hier!" Severus zeigte mit dem Finger auf die fette Überschrift. _Sie haben gewonnen_, stand da in großen Lettern.

Albus schob seine Brille auf die Nase und las den Text aufmerksam durch. Als er geendet hatte, erhellte sich sein Gesicht zunehmend. Doch es war kein mitfreuendes Strahlen, was in den Mundwinkeln des Schulleiters zitterte. Urplötzlich brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Na dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß, mein Lieber!"

Severus sah ihn irritiert an. Was war denn daran so lustig? Den ersten Platz im Zaubertrankwettbewerb zu gewinnen, war erfreulich, aber doch nicht amüsant. Er warf Albus einen wütenden Blick zu, griff nach dem Pergament und verließ das Büro.

-o-

Albus lachte immer noch Tränen. Erst, als Minerva dazu kam, beruhigte er sich langsam.

„Was ist denn los, mein Lieber? Dich hört man ja fast bin hinunter in die Kerker", meinte sie.

Bei dem Wort ‚Kerker' musste Albus wieder lachen. Er griff in seinen Umhang und zog ein Taschentuch heraus.

Minerva sah ihn fragend an und wartete, bis er sich die Nase geputzt hatte. Warten war noch nie die Stärke der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin von Hogwarts gewesen und so rutschte sie unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

„Severus hat gewonnen", brachte Albus, der wieder von einem Lachkrampf geschüttelt wurde, mühsam hervor. Minerva sah ihn weiterhin fragend an, sagte er aber kein Wort.

„Er hat gewonnen und freut sich darüber wie ein Schneekönig", prustete Albus.

„Ja und?" fragte die alte Hexe. „Das ist doch völlig natürlich. Jeder freut sich doch, wenn er etwas gewonnen hat, oder?" Sie konnte Albus' Ausbruch nicht verstehen und fragte sich allmählich, ob er Lachgas eingeatmet hatte oder, ob seine Zitronenbonbons, von denen er sich gerade wieder eines in den Mund steckte, schlecht geworden waren.

„Ja, du hast Recht, meine Liebe", meinte Albus nach einer Weile mit ruhiger Stimme. Sein Gefühlshaushalt schien durch den gestiegenen Säureanteil wieder ins Lot zu kommen. „Über so etwas sollte man sich freuen… Lass uns in die Große Halle gehen. Das Abendessen müsste gleich serviert werden."

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden alten Zauberer nach unten in die Große Halle. Nur das schelmische Blitzen in den blauen Augen des Schulleiters verriet, dass für ihn die Sache noch nicht abgeschlossen war

-o-

Severus Snape war mittlerweile wieder in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt und köpfte eine Flasche Sekt.

„Auf dich, mein Lieber", prostete er sich selber zu. „Das wird ein Spaß."

Nachdem die Flasche Sekt leer war, setzte sich Severus an den Schreibtisch und begann mit den Reiseplänen. Zwei Wochen Ägypten hatte er gewonnen. Er war mächtig aufgeregt, weil er im Land der Pyramiden noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Er machte eine Liste der Zaubertrankzutaten, die er unbedingt in Ägypten besorgen wollte, und welche hier in Schottland schwer zu bekommen waren.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich den ersten Platz belegt hatte. Gut, er wusste, dass er der größte Meister für Zaubertränke jenseits des Äquators war – mindestens. Aber eine Bestätigung dafür zu bekommen, war schon was anderes. Dabei war der Trank, den er für den Wettbewerb eingereicht hatte, nicht schwierig gewesen. Er hatte lediglich ein Haartonikum verfeinert. Nach einigen Selbstversuchen hatte er die Entwicklung für gut befunden und eingereicht. Das war vor fast einem Jahr gewesen und in der Zwischenzeit hatte er den Wettbewerb schon wieder fast vergessen. Umso überraschter war er gewesen, als an diesem Nachmittag die Eule mit der Gewinnbenachrichtigung erschienen war.

Nach vier Stunden hatte er zwei Rollen Pergament mit Wörtern wie Mistkäfer, Mumienhaut und ähnlichem gefüllt und ging glücklich zu Bett. Fast augenblicklich entglitt er ins Reich der Träume und träumte von Ägypten, dem Land der Pyramiden, Kamele und schönen Frauen.

-o-

Drei Stockwerke über ihm, saßen Minerva und Albus bei ihrem Einschlaftrunk und plauderten über dieses und jenes. Als die Sprache auf Severus kam, dachte Albus an das strahlende Gesicht seines Zaubertrankprofessors und fing augenblicklich wieder an zu lachen.

„Jetzt reicht es aber, Albus!" Minerva stellte energisch das Weinglas auf den Tisch und sah ihr Gegenüber an. „Du verheimlichst mir doch etwas! Los, raus mit der Sprache!"

Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf diese Albernheiten. Entweder sie konnte mitlachen oder er hörte endlich damit auf. Albus war manchmal wie ein kleines Kind. Nein, korrigierte sie sich und schenkte ihm einen strafenden Blick. Er benahm sich in letzter Zeit _immer_ wie ein kleines Kind, wenn sie ihn sah.

Albus räusperte sich. Sie hatte Recht. Und alleine Lachen war sowieso auf die Dauer langweilig.

„Also", begann er, „Severus hat den Zaubertrankwettbewerb gewonnen."

„Ja, das sagtest du schon", unterbrach die Hexe ihn ungeduldig. „Weiter!"

„Der erste Preis war eine Reise nach Ägypten."

„Das ist doch erfreulich. Warum findest du es denn so lustig? Kannst du dir Severus nicht bei den Pyramiden vorstellen?"

„Doch, doch. Aber das Beste kommt ja noch", kicherte Albus.

„Dann raus damit", drängte Minerva ihn zum Weitersprechen.

Albus erzählte Minerva alles, was er wusste. Nachdem er geendet hatte, sah er sie grinsend an. Minerva blieb einen Moment stumm und schien das gerade Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Dann endlich sprach sie: „Aber, Albus. Wenn es wirklich so ist, wie du sagst, dann müssen wir Severus warnen."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ich denke, Severus ist ein erwachsener Mann, der selber auf sich aufpassen kann. Und wer weiß", fuhr er fort, „vielleicht hat die Sache auch ihr Gutes. Und jetzt sollten wir schlafen gehen, meine Liebe."

Er setzte sein Glas ab, erhob sich und reichte Minerva die Hand. Sie gingen in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer, kuschelten noch eine Weile miteinander und schliefen dann erschöpft ein.

Minerva schlief in dieser Nacht schlecht. Sie träumte von einstürzenden Pyramiden und zum Leben erwachten Mumien. Dann wachte sie schweißgebadet auf. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren und um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sie lag im Dunkeln und lauschte den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen ihres Lebensgefährten.

_Ich muss Severus warnen,_ dachte sie. _Der arme Kerl. Das hat er nicht verdient._

Dann erinnerte sie sich an den Versprechensschwur, den sie Albus vor ein paar Stunden leisten musste. Sie hatte ihm versprechen müssen, Severus nichts zu erzählen. Falls sie es doch tat, würde sie sich augenblicklich in ihre Animagusform verwandeln und sich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln können – solange, bis Albus ein Einsehen mit ihr haben würde. Das wollte sie auf keinen Fall riskieren. Nach einer Weile schlief sie wieder ein und träumte von angenehmeren Dingen.

-o-

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus früh, duschte ausgiebig und wusch sich die Haare. Er benutzte immer noch sein spezielles Tonikum, was seinem Haar einen seidigweichen Glanz verlieh.

Dann strich er einen Tag auf seinem Kalender durch und stellte erfreut fest, dass in einer Woche die Schulferien begannen und er zwei Tage danach schon in Ägypten sein würde.

Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle gab er spontan zwei Gryffindorschülern jeweils 10 Hauspunkte, weil sie sich vor Schreck flach an die Wand drückten, als er hinter ihnen auftauchte. Einer der Schüler fiel in Ohnmacht und Severus wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, den Jungen eigenständig in die Krankenstation zu bringen.

Er wünschte Poppy einen guten Morgen, legte den Jungen auf ein freies Bett und danach Poppy, die ebenfalls einen Schwächeanfall erlitten hatte, auf das Bett daneben. Ein Lied vor sich her pfeifend, ging er dann zum Vorratsschrank und suchte nach dem Aufpäppelungstrank. Er verabreichte diesen den beiden Patienten, wartete, bis sie wieder zu sich kamen und ging dann, immer noch fröhlich pfeifend, zum Frühstück.

Die Figuren in den Porträts, die eifrig tuschelten und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigten, bemerkte er auch dieses Mal nicht. Er wusste auch nicht, was Albus Minerva am Abend zuvor erzählt hatte, und, dass die grauhaarige Dame, die nun kichernd im Bild neben ihm erschien, alles mitbekommen und weitererzählt hatte. Hätte er es geahnt, wäre er vermutlich sofort wieder der griesgrämige Zaubertrankprofessor geworden, den Hogwarts seit Jahrzehnten beherbergte.

Gut gelaunt betrat er die Große Halle und ging gemütlich zwischen den Haustischen der Gryffindors und Slytherins durch nach vorne durch. Den Schülern, die es wagten, ihn anzusehen, wünschte er einen Guten Morgen und setzte sich dann zwischen die Professoren Sprout und Flitwick, die hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherten.

„Guten Morgen, die Herrschaften", meinte er und griff nach einem Brötchen. „Ist das kein schöner Tag heute?"

Die beiden Zauberer nickten stumm und versuchten dabei ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. Severus bekam von alldem nichts mit und begann mit einem Lächeln, dass sogar Gilderoy Lockhart Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, sein Frühstücksei zu köpfen.

Als er sein Frühstück gerade beenden wollte, passierte dann doch etwas, was seiner Laune einen kleinen Tiefpunkt bescherte. Eine aufgedonnerte Vogelscheuche mit riesiger Brille und seltsamen Ketten um Hals und Handgelenken, kam auf ihn zu, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und griff nach seiner Hand. Die Vogelscheuche, die hier auch allgemein als Sibyl Trelawney bekannt war, drehte diese um und blickte angestrengt auf die Linien seiner Handinnenfläche.

Severus wollte gerade seine Hand wegziehen und ihr ein Schimpfwort an den Kopf schmeißen, als Trelawney mit rauer Stimme zu sprechen begann:

„Der, dessen Anwesenheit du am meisten fürchtest, wird kommen. Der Tag ist nah. Bald ist es soweit. Noch bevor der sechste Monat versiegt, wirst du dich ihm stellen müssen. Du kannst ihm nicht ent-flie-heEEEEnNNN."

Trelawney gab nur noch ein raues Röcheln von sich, griff sich an die Kehle und räusperte sich. Sie bekam einen Hustenanfall und Severus drehte sich angewidert weg.

In der Großen Halle war es mucksmäuschenstill geworden. Alle sahen zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Der kleine Professor Flitwick war vor Schreck von seinem Stuhl gefallen und rappelte sich nun mühsam auf. Severus saß da und wusste nicht, was gerade geschehen war. Hatte er geträumt?

Bevor Severus sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, ergriff der Schulleiter das Wort: „Liebe Schüler, liebe Kollegen. Ich denke, wir sollten unser Frühstück langsam zu Ende bringen und dann in den Unterricht gehen. In einer Woche werdet ihr in die Ferien geschickt und die Zeit bis dahin wollen wir doch alle genießen, oder? Es gibt keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung."

Einige Schüler nickten und beeilten sich, ihr Frühstück zu beenden. Unter lautem Getuschel verließen die Schüler in kleinen Gruppen die Halle.

Albus warf Minerva einen fragenden Blick zu, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er erhob sich und ging zu Severus und Sibyl hinüber. Letztere hatte sich wieder gefangen und blickte nun fragend in die Runde. Anscheinend war sie sich nicht bewusst, was vor wenigen Minuten vorgefallen war. Severus saß kreidebleich da und krallte seine Hände so an die Tischkante, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Der Schulleiter sprach ein paar Worte mit der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen und schickte sie zurück in ihren Turm. Dann setzte er sich neben Severus und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Albus?", fragte Severus leise. In seiner Stimme klang tiefe Besorgnis. Voldemort war tot, seine Todesser in Askaban. Von wem hatte Trelawney gesprochen?

„Ich weiß es nicht, Severus", antwortete der alte Zauberer. Er stockte einen Moment, so, als ob er über die nächsten Worte genau nachdenken musste, bevor er fortfuhr: „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es gar nichts zu bedeuten hat, mein Lieber!"

Der Schulleiter tätschelte den schwarzhaarigen Zaubertrankmeister und versuchte so viel Zuversicht wie nur möglich in seine Stimme zu legen. „Du weißt doch, wie Sibyl ist. Bis auf eine – oder auch zwei – Prophezeiungen hat sie noch nie Recht gehabt, mit dem, was sie vorhergesagt hat. Mach Dir keine Gedanken. In ein paar Tagen fangen die Schulferien an und du kannst deinen Gewinn einlösen und nach Ägypten reisen."

Albus klopfte Severus noch einmal auf die Schulter und verließ die Große Halle dann eilig durch einen Hintereingang. Beim Stichwort 'Ägypten' stieg unweigerlich ein Lachen in dem Schulleiter hoch, welches er Severus aber jetzt nicht zumuten wollte.

Draußen traf er auf Minerva, die schon ungeduldig auf ihn wartete.

„Albus, wir sollten es ihm sagen!", brachte die Hexe dann auch ohne Zögern ihr Anliegen hervor.

Doch Albus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, meine Liebe, das ist nicht nötig. Severus kommt schon klar. Aber sag mal, wie kommt es denn, dass Sibyl von der Reise weiß?"

Minerva schaute betreten zu Boden. „Ja, weißt du, Albus … Als ich heute morgen im Lehrerzimmer war, da … also, da saßen Trelawney, Sprout und Houch zusammen und … also, irgendwie haben sie mir wohl an der Nasenspitze ablesen können, dass ich … dass ich etwas zu verbergen hatte", stotterte Minerva und fügte dann leise hinzu: „Und dann habe ich es ihnen halt erzählt."

Albus sah sie vorwurfvoll an, konnte sich ein Schmunzeln aber nicht verkneifen. Er kannte Minerva und wusste, dass sie ein Geheimnis nicht lange für sich behalten konnte. Nur gut, dass sie es Severus nicht sagen konnte. Aber was war mit den anderen? Wenn die anderen Lehrkörper davon wussten, dann dauerte es sicher nicht mehr lange, bis Severus davon erfuhr. Aber nein, beruhigte er sich selber. Severus redet nie mit den anderen und diese versuchen doch auch, jedes Gespräch mit ihm zu vermeiden.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Minerva. Ich denke, du solltest jetzt in den Unterricht gehen und ich gehe in mein Büro. Heute Mittag ist alles wieder beim Alten, du wirst sehen."

Minerva nickte und ging dann zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Sie hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen und ein wenig Mitleid mit Severus.

-o-

Severus grübelte immer noch über die seltsamen Worte Trelawneys nach, kam aber einfach nicht zu einer befriedigenden Erklärung. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Albus Recht. Trelawney war nur hier, weil sie in all den Jahren mal ein oder zwei Glückstreffer gelandet hatte. Ansonsten zeigte sie noch weniger Begabung, was das Wahrsagen anging, als Neville Longbottom in Zaubertränke.

Letzterem hatte Severus es auch zu verdanken, dass er kurze Zeit später aus der Grübelei herausgerissen und wieder in die brutale Realität zurückgeschleudert wurde.

Auf dem Stundenplan stand eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Siebtklässlern aus Slytherin und Gryffindor. Warum Longbottom, die größte Niete in diesem Fach, immer noch in seinem Kurs saß, wusste Severus nicht. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, durch die ZAG Prüfung zu kommen und nach ein wenig gutem Zureden seitens des Schulleiters konnte Severus gar nicht anders, als den Jungen in den Kurs aufzunehmen.

Nach zehn Minuten hatten er und Hermione Granger es geschafft zwei Kesselexplosionen zu verhindern, und Severus war wieder voll im Alltagsgeschehen. Trelawney, die Prophezeiung und Ägypten waren kein Thema mehr.

Erst, als Severus am Abend wieder alleine vor seinem Kamin saß und Zeit zum Abschalten hatte, kamen ihm die Sachen wieder in den Sinn. Nach langem Abwägen, entschloss er sich dafür, die Prophezeiung als Quatsch abzustempeln. Albus hatte doch irgendwie Recht. Wie oft hatte sie irgendwelche Unglücke vorhergesagt und wie selten waren diese dann auch wirklich eingetreten. Abgesehen von der Prophezeiung um den-Jungen-der-lebte und den dunklen Lord, die auch wirklich so eingetreten war, war alles Humbug gewesen, was die Vogelscheuche aus dem Wahrsageturm so von sich gab. Warum Albus diese unfähige Person nicht schon längst rausgeschmissen hatte, war Severus bis heute unklar.

-o-

Die nächsten Tage verliefen so wie immer und nichts Aufregendes geschah. Severus freute sich mehr und mehr auf seine bevorstehende Reise und nichts konnte seine gute Laune trüben. Weder, dass Gryffindor das siebte Jahr in Folge den Hauspokal gewann, noch, dass Neville Longbottom die Abschlussprüfungen vermasselte und Hogwarts noch ein Jahr länger mit seiner Anwesenheit erfreuen würde.

An einem sonnigen Morgen - die Schüler waren vor zwei Tagen abgereist und augenblicklich hatte sich eine himmlische Ruhe im Schloss ausgebreitet – machte Severus einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien.

Als er an den Gewächshäusern vorbeikam, hörte er Stimmen, die ihm vertraut vorkamen. Leise näherte er sich, um zu lauschen, was es denn hier zu flüstern gab. Er versteckte sich hinter einem Busch und schob die Blätter auseinander, um besser sehen zu können. Auf einer Bank, nahe dem Gewächshaus eins, saßen Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall und tuschelten miteinander.

„…müssen es ihm sagen, Albus!" Das war Minerva.

„Nein, das packt er schon. Keine Sorgen, Liebes. Heute Abend klärt sich sowieso alles auf", kam die Antwort von Albus.

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, worum es ging, aber irgendeine leise Stimme in ihm flüsterte, dass es sicherlich um ihn ging. Am Abend würde ihn jemand von der Reiseleitung in Hogsmeade am Bahnhof abholen und nach Ägypten bringen.

Severus trat aus seinem Versteck und ging auf die beiden Zauberer zu. Manchmal musste man eben direkt sein und sich den Dingen stellen.

„Guten Morgen, Albus. Guten Morgen, Minerva", begrüßte er die beiden, die sofort aufschreckten und aussahen, als wären sie gerade auf frischer Tat ertappt worden.

„Ha-hallo, Severus", grüßte Albus zurück. „Ist das nicht ein wunderschöner Morgen? Die Sonne scheint, die Vöglein zwitschern…" Albus legte Minerva eine Hand auf den Arm und versuchte sie so davon abzuhalten, etwas zu sagen.

„Was gibt es Neues, Albus?", fragte Severus und setzte sich neben die beiden auf die Bank. Für ihn war es nun offensichtlich, dass es da etwas gab, was Minerva ihm mitteilen wollte und das Albus verhindern wollte. Er beschloss die beiden noch ein wenig zappeln zu lassen.

Severus lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete einen Vogel, der sich vom Dach des Gewächshauses aus in die Lüfte erhob und dann langsam am Horizont verschwand. Er spürte, wie sich die Situation verschärfte. Minerva war schon immer eine Plaudertasche gewesen und konnte kaum ein Geheimnis für sich behalten. Er liebte es, sie leiden zu sehen.

„Habe ich euch gerade in einem Gespräch unterbrochen?", fragte Severus nach einer Weile.

Die beiden Zauberer neben ihm warfen sich stumme Blicke zu, und Severus meinte ein leichtes Kopfschütteln aus Albus' Richtung zu bemerken.

„Nein, wir haben nur … nur über dieses und jenes gesprochen. Nichts Wichtiges", antwortete Albus schnell und fuhr dann fort: „Ich denke, wir werden dann mal wieder zurück zum Schloss gehen."

Albus erhob sich und zog Minerva mit sich in die Höhe.

„Sehen wir dich noch, bevor du abreist, Severus?"

„Ich denke, zum Mittagessen bin ich noch da. Meinen Koffer habe ich gestern Abend schon gepackt und der Mann von der Reiseleitung kommt so gegen sechs."

Severus erhob sich ebenfalls und ging mit ihnen zurück zum Schloss. Das kurze Grinsen von Albus und den panischen Blick Minervas, als er von der Reiseleitung gesprochen hatte, bemerkte er nicht.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Severus damit, die letzten Reisevorbereitungen zu treffen. Er räumte seinen Vorratsschrank auf und sicherte ihn gegen unbefugten Zutritt. Die Hauselfen wies er an, einmal täglich nach dem Rechten zu sehen und zu putzen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Hogwarts und seiner Wohnung im Kerker für längere Zeit den Rücken kehrte, und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er zusehends nervöser wurde.

Um fünf Uhr nachmittags bekam Severus eine Eule. Sie brachte ihm eine Nachricht von der GL-Reiseagentur, die die Ägyptenreise organisierte. Man teilte ihm mit, dass der Reiseleiter nicht wie angekündigt am Bahnhof auf ihn warten würde, sondern persönlich zum Schloss kam, um ihn abzuholen. Severus beschloss Albus davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, da er nicht wollte, dass der Reiseleiter an den Schutzschilden des Schlosses scheiterte oder Filch in die Hände geriet.

Er warf eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin und steckte den Kopf hindurch.

„Albus?", fragte er in den leeren Raum hinein. „Bist du da?"

-o-

Albus kam mit Minerva im Schlepptau aus dem Nebenraum. Gibt es die beiden nur noch im Doppelpack? Severus verdrehte kurz die Augen.

„Severus! Was gibt es, mein Lieber?" Albus trat an den Kamin und beugte sich zu seinem Tränkemeister.

„Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich gleich am Schlosstor abgeholt werde. Und natürlich möchte ich mich verabschieden. Der Kerker ist soweit aufgeräumt und versiegelt. Sollte irgendetwas sein, kannst du mich jederzeit erreichen."

Albus beteuerte, dass er Severus mit Sicherheit nicht im Urlaub stören würde und versicherte ihm, dass er ein Auge auf das persönliche Hab und Gut seines Zaubertrankmeisters haben würde. Er und Minerva verabschiedeten sich von Severus, dann flohte Albus Filch und informierte ihn, dass Severus Besuch erwartete.

Nachdem er den Kopf aus dem Kamin gezogen hatte, begann Minerva wieder damit, Albus in letzter Minute umstimmen zu wollen: „Albus, das ist unsere letzte Chance. Wir müssen einfach etwas unternehmen. Lass uns gemeinsam zum Tor gehen und Severus beistehen."

„Nein, nein, meine Liebe. Lass es so laufen, wie es vorherbestimmt ist. Du wirst sehen, alles hat seinen Zweck."

Minerva sah den Schulleiter geschockt an. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa an die Prophezeiung, oder?"

Albus lachte. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Und jetzt komm wieder nach nebenan. Ich glaube, wir sind da eben unterbrochen wurden." Er warf Minerva einen gierigen Blick zu, ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Er strich ihr über den Rücken, während sein Mund ihren Hals mit sanften Küssen bedeckte und dann zu ihrem Ohrläppchen wanderte.

Minerva stöhnte kurz auf, dann drückte sie Albus weg. „Ich kann das jetzt nicht, Albus. Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin mit meinen Gedanken woanders."

Albus sah seine Lebensgefährtin traurig an. Aber er hatte auch Verständnis. Seufzend ging er zum Schrank und holte eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser. „Dann lass es uns aber wenigstens gemütlich machen."

„Einverstanden", sagte Minerva und folgte Albus in sein Wohnzimmer.

-o-

Während die beiden Zauberer sich oben vergnügten – Albus hatte es letztendlich doch geschafft, seine Liebste zu verführen – machte Severus einen letzten Rundgang.

Er wollte gerade seinen Koffer nehmen, um nach oben zu gehen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

_Nanu, wer kann das denn sein,_ wunderte Severus sich und ging zur Tür.

Er wurde fahl im Gesicht und eine Zornesfalte erschien auf seiner Stirn, als er sah, wer draußen vor der Tür stand und ihn anstrahlte.

Severus hatte es die Sprache verschlagen und er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fangen. Dann fauchte er wütend: „Was willst du hier? Wer hat dich rein gelassen?"

„Aber Severus! Warum denn so förmlich? Freust du dich denn gar nicht, mich zu sehen? Ich bin hier, um dich abzuholen."

„Ich habe aber keine Zeit. Ich werde nämlich verreisen. Und außerdem -", er warf seinem Gegenüber einen wütenden Blick zu. „Und außerdem habe ich keine Lust auf deine Gesellschaft. Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Die letzten Worte hatte er geschrieen und sein Besuch wich einen Schritt zurück. Mutig versuchte er dann aber doch einen neuen Anlauf: „Aber Severus, warum bist du denn so böse? Ich dachte, du freust dich auf Ägypten. Ich habe alles so schön geplant. Du wirst sehen, die nächsten zwei Wochen werden die schönsten in deinem Leben sein. Und jetzt komm. Wo ist dein Koffer?"

Der Mann versuchte sich an Severus vorbei ins Zimmer zu quetschen und Severus, der immer noch völlig überrumpelt war, ließ ihn passieren.

_Wovon sprach dieser Typ? Freuen? Geplant? Schönsten Wochen deines Lebens? _Langsam dämmerte es Severus. Panisch suchte er in seinem Umhang nach dem Schreiben der Reiseagentur. Er faltete die Pergamente auseinander, überflog sie und stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde und auf das Sofa fiel.

Die Pergamente rutschten ihm aus der Hand und landeten mit der Schrift nach oben auf dem Boden. Auf dem obersten – der Gewinnbenachrichtigung – stand:

_Die GL Reiseagentur wünscht Ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt. Unser Geschäftsführer Gilderoy Lockhart (Orden des Merlin dritter Klasse, ehemaliges Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kräfte und fünfmaliger Gewinner des Charmantesten – Lächeln - Preises der Hexenwoche wird sich persönlich um ihr Wohl kümmern._

**- Ende -**

**Was dann geschah:**

- Severus wurde von Gilderoy auf die Krankenstation gebracht  
- Nachdem er sich wieder erholt hatte, ließ er Minerva, Albus und Trelawney zu sich rufen  
- Er jagte Albus und Minerva einen Fluch an den Hals, der die beiden für den Rest der Sommerferien aneinanderkettete und schenkte Trelawney die Reise  
- Albus und Minerva freuten sich über den Fluch, was Severus überhaupt nicht passte: Er verkroch sich für den Rest des Sommers in seinem Kerker und wurde noch griesgrämiger, als er es ein Jahr zuvor ohnehin schon gewesen war  
- Sibyl Trelawney und Gilderoy Lockhart verbrachten zwei wunderschöne Wochen in Ägypten. Die Wahrsagerin kündigte ihren Job und blieb mit Lockhart in Ägypten  
- Neville Longbottom kehrte nach den Sommerferien zurück nach Hogwarts und raubte Severus ein weiteres Jahr den letzten Nerv. Weiterhin brach er seinen eigenen Rekord an explodierten Kesseln  
- Slytherin gewann nach sieben Jahren endlich wieder den Hauspokal und Severus schickte Harry Potter zum Dank einen Brief und manipulierte Nevilles Trank für die Abschlussprüfung, so dass dieser die Abschlussprüfung endlich packte  
- Drei Jahre später kehrte Hermine Granger nach Hogwarts zurück – Was dann passiert soll ein anderes Mal erzählt werden…

_Und die Moral von der Geschichte: Immer schon auf das Kleingedruckte achten ;-)  
__Ich hoffe, Euch hat die Story gefallen und Ihr schreibt mir ein paar Reviews…_

_Liebe Grüße  
__Nici_

_P.S. Wer sich wundert, dass es noch kein neues Kapitel von „Eine schwierige Mission" gibt, dem sei gesagt, dass ich daran arbeite… Keine Panik bitte ;-)_


End file.
